Numerous anti-theft wheel lock devices have been disclosed and patented. Despite the numerous prior art inventions there has never been a device which is lightweight, adjustable for wheel diameter and wheel width and designed and constructed for minimal expense and particularly suitable for small trailer tires, motorcycles and ATVs.
The prior art patents which are relevant are as follows:
Deluca, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,981 discloses an anti-theft vehicle wheel lock which includes a chock connected to a facing bar which in turn includes an engaging bar both of which are slidably adjustable for various wheel sizes and widths, this device is extremely strong and useful for chocking and locking vehicle tires in place however the construction and design of this device does not lend itself for use with small trailers and/or motorcycles as the present invention which is constructed of lightweight tubular members which are adjustable in both diameter and wheel width without requiring the use of a heavy chock member.
Bertran U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,574 discloses a vehicle wheel immobilizing clamp which comprises a pair of flat plates coupled together by a pivot pin so that the surfaces of the plates slide one on the other. This device is also extremely useful however it is not adaptable to motorcycle tires, and ATV vehicles as the present invention. Furthermore, the device is not adjustable for various wheel diameters.
Fritzler U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,212 discloses an anti-theft device for immobilizing the wheel of a motor vehicle which comprises a chocking member which is clamped to a tread of a tire on the vehicle. This device is also useful however it does not lend itself for adaption to wheels of varying diameter and width. Furthermore the device is defeated by removal of the locked wheel.
Edmondson U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,034 discloses a wheel locking device for a trailer which comprises a hook member attached to an adjustable locking arm which is therein attached to a wheel bolt. This device is useful for trailers however it is not adaptable for use on motorcycles or other vehicles without wheel bolts as the present invention. Owen U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,171 discloses a device for preventing free rotation of a wheel of a stationary vehicle, this device is extremely strong and useful however it is not adjustable for tire width and diameter as the present invention. Furthermore the device is constructed of unduly heavy materials rendering the device particularly not suitable for smaller trailers, motorcycles and/or ATVs.
Davis U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,477 discloses a vehicle parking boot constructed of lightweight tubular components. This device is extremely useful however it is not adjustable for tire width as the present invention and furthermore it does not provide a device adaptable for use on motorcycles and ATVs as the present invention.